


[Podfic of] In Which Cimorene Runs Away From Home and Becomes a Barista

by exmanhater



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Becoming a barista was an act of rebellion for Cimorene. Becoming a barista for dragons was just a bonus.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic of] In Which Cimorene Runs Away From Home and Becomes a Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Cimorene Runs Away From Home and Becomes a Barista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141770) by [Bobcatmoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://bit.ly/37VmJah) [4.3 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 08:54 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
